cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtue
Virtues are rank of Angels that watch over the movement of the heavenly bodies so that order is maintained. They are also part of the ministries through which signs and miracles are made in the world. History Just as they govern the movements of celestial bodies, they are also said to be in control of the seasons, stars, moon and even the sun, therefore, what is witnessed throughout the vast reaches of space concerning the orbiting of planets, arrangement of stars, as well as specific suns set for a system are all manipulated by the Virtues thus making them one of the most powerful angels in Heaven. Appearance Known as the shining ones, they at times are portrayed as having a physical form, however, these forms appear as if they are melded with the cosmos themselves, a description that fits and reflects off of their duties assigned to them by God. Powers and Abilities * Angelic Possession '- Unlike lower ranking Angels, Virtues can possess humans with their consent. * 'Super Strength '- Virtues are more powerful than lower ranking Angels, they can easily overpower humans, monsters, and some Demons. * 'Super Speed '- They are able to at speeds that mortals cannot perceive, able to appear out of nowhere. * 'Super Senses '- They possess enhanced sense of smell and hearing. * 'Super Stamina '- Virtues never tire, and do not need sustenance to sustain themselves. * 'Immortality '- Virtues do not age and cannot be killed by any ailment or age. * 'Advanced Invulnerability '- Virtues can only be killed with divine weaponry, or by Deities. * 'Regeneration '- Like all Angels, Virtues can heal themselves, provided the injury wasn't caused by a divine weapon. * 'Flight '- Since they possess swan-like wings, They are able to fly. * 'Electromagnetic Interference '- Lights will flicker in their presence. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis]]' '- Being "miracle workers" Virtues can heal humans of any injuries or disease. * Dream Walking '- Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate. * 'Invisibility '- Virtues are naturally invisible while on Earth, and can only be seen if they choose to be. * 'Shapeshifting '- Virtues will take on different forms while they communicate with humans. * 'Astral Perception '- Virtues can naturally perceive beings that are invisible, such as Demons and other Angels. * 'Telekinesis '- They are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind, to a greater extant than lesser Angels and Demons. * 'Telepathy '- Virtues can read the minds of humans and other beings. * 'Photokinesis '- Being celestial beings, they are able to produce and manipulate light, being a higher ranking Angel, they have more control over this than lower ranking Angels. * 'Teleportation '- They are able to teleport between Heaven and Earth at will. * [[Smiting|'Smiting]]' '- Virtues can smite lower and mid ranking Demons. Weaknesses * Divine Weaponry '- Can kill Virtues. * 'Deities '''- Gods can effortlessly smite any Virtue. '''Known Virtues TBA.